Triangle of Dominance
= Welcome! = Welcome to the Triangle of Dominance wiki page. Hopefully you will take the time to look through the information we present here, and if you are interested, feel free to join up! ---- = History = The Triangle of Dominance was formed in the wake of the merge between Fear none Kill all and Majestic Order of Orange Nations. Those of FnKA who disapproved of the merge splintered off, switching their affiliation to Team FYA and moving into peace mode until a new alliance could be formed and secured. That alliance is the Triangle of Dominance. Each of its founding members is an experienced CN player determined to avoid the mistakes of past alliances and driven to success through adherence to the 3od's triangle of principles of Strength, Honor, and Unity. There is only one result of following these: Dominance! = Philosophy = The Philosophy of Dominism Intro All Alliances ought to have a philosophy behind them. A philosophical statement provides a means of guidance beyond rules of procedure, an alliance charter is essentially a set of rules, that's all. A philosophical statement gives the reason for those rules, providing them with meaning, the charter says how, the philosophy says why. This is crucial for handling situations not covered by the charter or other such documents(cause no one can prepare for every specific situation ). So whenever there is any uncertainty as to what actions need taking, or whether an amendment to the charter is good for us, all we have to do is come back to these simple principles and see if what we want to do is consistent with them . Axioms 1. All alliances within Planet Bob are organic beings, they are living things endowed with a definite spirit, greater than the mere sum of their parts. As such they have a birth, a development, and a death. 2. All alliances are defined by a set of principles or ideals. Loyalty to which the members must adhere in order to function healthily. 3. History is the testing ground for the effectiveness of any set of ideals. Success is defined as the effectiveness of an alliance to meet its goals. 4. The quality of an alliance is directly related to the quality of its member nations. Quality is always preferable to quantity. 5. The principles most needed for the attainment of the goal of Dominance (and in fact produce and define it) are three: Strength, Unity, and Honor. 6. The three principles are equally essential to the organic whole and are interdependent to each other. Strength is the ability to endure, to conquer, to overcome. Honor implies honesty, humility, quality of character. Unity implies indivisibility, loyalty, and unwavering, utterly singular vision. 7. Democracy rarely works. It is too unstable and too prone to corruption. A moderate authoritarian system is to be preferred. 8. Maintaining the unity and existence of an alliance does however require the input, consent and involvement of every one of its members. This requires the general population be informed of all decisions and shows that obedience is necessary but it should not be blind. 9. Failure to implement and follow one's principles which are what define oneself in the first place is tantamount to self destruction. = Charter = Motto: Annuit Coeptis: "Providence Has Favored Our Undertakings." Membership: To be considered for membership, applicants must fulfill these qualifications: *Applying members must post an application. *Applying members must pass membership test/interview. *Applying members must not be a current member of another alliance. *Applying members must not owe money to another alliance. *Applying members must not be on a ZI list of another alliance. *Applying members must not be currently involved in a war. * There is a maximum limit of 5 current applicants. Once an application is accepted, members enter a probationary Academy stage: *Nations at or below 1000 NS enter the Basic Academy. This includes Game Guides, and 3oD Procedure Guides. To become a full member, Basic Academy members must demonstrate knowledge of the Game Guides and 3oD Procedure through either an Applicant Test or Interview. *Nations at or below 5000 NS enter the Advanced Academy. This includes 3oD Procedure Guides. To become a full member, Advanced Academy members must demonstrate knowledge of the 3oD Procedure through either an Applicant Test or Interview. *Nations at or above 5000 NS enter the Expert Academy. To become a full member, Expert Academy Members require the majority approval of the Chamber of Tombs and All Seeing Eye in demonstrating knowledge of 3oD Procedure. *Applicants must get through the requirements for their respective Academy in 2 weeks or be considered a ghost. If there are special circumstances, the government shall put it under consideration. *This allows proper oversight of all new members to make sure they get started on the right foot and share the goals and interests of 3oD. Government: All Seeing Eye * Comprised of a single position *Acts as the Head of State for 3oD. *Acts as the representative of the membership in the government. *Acts as the leader of the 3oD. *Acts as the head representative of the alliance to other alliances. *Acts as the go to problem solver and trouble shooter for the alliance. *Acts as the overseer of the goals and values of 3oD. The Chamber of Tombs *Comprised of 3 Positions: Oracle of Truth, Oracle of Doom, and Oracle of Knowledge. *The Chamber of Tombs acts as the Head of Government. *The Chamber of Tombs has the authority to appoint ministers as needed by 3oD. *The Chamber of Tombs rule the Alliance equally equal authority and as a cohesive unit *The Chamber of Tombs shall have the power to: With a unanimous vote: Sign treaties with another alliance Expel any member of the Alliance not in line with 3oD code Cancel any treaty With a majority vote: Make policies that are not to exceed the authority of this document Appoint any member to a Ministry Deny the membership of any applicant * Oracle of Truth is responsible for Foreign Affairs. * Oracle of Doom is responsible for War. * Oracle of Knowledge is responsible for Internal Affairs. Ministers * Ministers are responsible for executing the policy of the council. * Ministers keep policy on track and provide feedback to council. Removing Government members: *A 3/4 vote from Chamber of Tombs and All Seeing Eye is required to remove any Government member. *A call to remove government members can be proposed by majority vote of the alliance membership. In order to sucessfully remove a government member it will require both a 2/3 vote from the general membership, and a proposed replacement, agreed apon by 3/4 of the general membership. Resignation *All members are allowed to resign freely, unless you owe money to 3oD or either the All Seeing Eye or The Chamber of Tombs has reason to deny your resignation. Members must stay in 3oD for more than a week to resign. Resigning members must post their resignation or inform a member of the government before changing their AA. Rules for resignation in wartime are suspended. Warfare Policy of 3oD *Nuclear Weapons production is supported fully by 3oD, however, they are defensive and retaliatory weapons only. Any nuclear strikes must have permission from Chamber of Tombs. *Spying is allowed for defensive purposes as well. Retaliation is fully authorized, but you must get permission from the Chamber of Tombs to use it as a first strike or just an attack. *Tech Raiding is a good way to grow your nation, but also can bring enemies to 3oD. Never raid nations on the protected teams or any member in an alliance with a total of 10 members or more. In order to raid, you must get permission from the Chamber of Tombs or have a Tech Raid License. 3oD in Times of War: *During times of war members will not be allowed to leave the alliance. A member leaving in war-time will be considered a deserter and will not be allowed to rejoin the alliance and will be placed on 3oD ZI list. *Members may not give out information about alliance matters during war-time to any non-member or talk about alliance activities in public areas. Members violating this rule may be kicked from the alliance or removed from the government. *No aid is to be sent in times of war without permission to members outside of 3oD Amending the Charter *Either government or alliance members must submit the amended charter to the government outlining the changes made. The new charter will be voted on by every member of the government and will pass with a 3/4 vote. The new charter with be announced and posted for members to see and discuss for three days before becoming the new official charter. If there is major disagreement, members may start a vote and the new charter will be denied with a simple majority. = Current Government = As of 8-2-09 *All Seeing Eye- Dead Animal *Oracle of Truth- Silent FuRy *Oracle of Doom- Mikhail Kasimir Vasilyev *Oracle of Knowledge- Appoliqize = Foreign Affairs = *Protectorate Treaty with the Orange Defense Network http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65527&hl=dominant+orange = Contact = [http://3od.b1.jcink.com/index.php? Join Now!] IRC: #ThreeoD Category:Alliances